starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wayne Enterprises
History Pre and During Bruce Wayne Wayne Enterprises was officially erected in the 19th century and thus is one of the oldest companies in the world. It began as a dozen businesses started by Judge Solomon Wayne and his brother Joshua. With the money made, Judge Wayne essentially built Gotham City by hiring Cyrus Pinkney. Judge Wayne's son and heir, Alan, utilized his father's wealth and erected the Wayne Shipping company and also the Wayne Chemical company into Gotham City. Wayne Manufacturing soon followed as the fourth branch of the company. All these companies were energized and powered by the world's Industrial Revolution and they kept changing; more branches were opened and built while others dwindled and were discarded. Along the years, it has developed from a merchant house to a large multinational conglomerate company that stands among the the biggest in the world with only a few rivals such as LexCorp. Wayne Enterprises became a green company under the control of Patrick and Laura Wayne and has been environmentally conscious from that time forward. Even when environmentalism wasn't a fad or a necessity, Wayne Enterprises followed those ideals. At the turn of the 20th century, Wayne Enterprises was the city in many ways. Through two World Wars and the great recessions the company has come through and with the help of Lucius Fox it stood as the forerunner in many fields of technology. WayneCorp changed its name to Wayne Enterprises in the 1980's. It has been able to rejuvenate itself many times and has been able to survive and stand tall even after the Cataclysm and the Billion Dollar Build-Up where its efforts were far greater than LexCorp's. Wayne Technologies, Wayne Chemicals with Wayne Pharmaceuticals, and Wayne Aerospace stood tall in the forefront of pharmaceutical and technological research and development. They had many joint ventures with Drake Medical and S.T.A.R. Labs and even some with LexCorp. The company spanned the globe and was a large power in the global marketplace. As a multi-billion dollar company on a bad day, it was definitely not going down the drain in a hurry. It purchased a company that was one of the forerunners in the field of nano-technology and anti-gravity. Wayne Enterprises was also in the running to build the next space plane and the company's subsidiaries all had multiple government contracts and deals. Even though the Billion-Dollar Build-Up was a large strain on Wayne Enterprises, it quickly bounced back to be a true force to be reckoned with in the global community. Its main headquarters are in the Wayne Tower in Gotham. There are branch offices and headquarters all over the world, with the second largest office tower in New York City, with the first belonging to Stark Industries. Of course, Wayne Enterprises was much more than just a place for Bruce Wayne to make money. It is the best way for Batman to get information, news, and rumors from the corporate world. The companies of today are nations unto themselves and they are great forces to be reckoned with. There is also the fact that even though Bruce Wayne is a jetsetting playboy, he works too and Wayne Enterprises gives a great cover story for zipping to wherever and whenever. At some point, Wayne Enterprises acquired Kord Industries. Post Bruce Wayne Isaiah Muir Unfortunately with the untimely and mysterious death of Bruce Wayne, the company suffered without it’s charismatic leader. Though it took some time, the company lost a lot of its market share in a variety of fields, eventually succumbing to a takeover bid from the Muir/Nevins Trust, a conglomerate organization made up of a number of companies. Hugh Muir became the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, in his capacity as the majority shareholder of the Muir/Nevins Trust and he was influential in starting the healing process. The Chrell Invasion didn’t help either, and the company was part of another Billion Dollar Build Up to rebuild parts of Gotham City lost during the war. After Hugh and Eleanor Muir’s murder, their son, Isaiah Muir took over the company when he turned eighteen. While he left the company in the hands of Jason Nevins, the other half of the Muir/Nevins Trust, eventually Isaiah rose to power and started the company down the path that it is on today. He rebuilt the company, making it larger and more profitable than Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne were able to do. It became even more global, and started to work as a venture capital firm and a holding company as well. When there were more interesting offers, many times Isaiah used his personal money for the start up as opposed to using Wayne Enterprises money. An example is Fantastic Research Inc. where Wayne Enterprises as well as Isaiah Muir loaned the start up capital required. The company is now one of, if not the largest conglomerate company in the world. Branches Wayne Technologies Wayne Biotech Wayne Aerospace Wayne Chemicals Wayne Shipping Wayne Foundation Wayne Industries Wayne Medical Wayne Electronics Wayne Entertainment Wayne Steel Wayne Shipbuilding Wayne Foods Legal Wayne Enterprises is represented by Mayer, Ingram, Rogers, as well as its own in-house counsel team. Miscellaneous Wayne Enterprises has branches that operate under the main branches like: Wayne Pharmaceutical, Wayne Mining, Wayne Weapons, Wayne Aviation, Wayne Airlines, Wayne Oil, Wayne Energy, Wayne Manufacturing, Wayne Botanical, Wayne Studios, Wayne Records, Wayne Stage, Wayne Television, Wayne Automotive, Wayne Electric & Wayne Retail. Wayne Enterprises builds all of its properties able to withstand an earthquake of at least 8.5 on the Richter magnitude scale. They are also all installed with ramps to be completely wheelchair accessible, with the noted exception of all locations in Metropolis. There has been no explanation as to why this is so. Category:Companies (WH)Category: Batman FamilyCategory:MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Mayer, Ingram, Rogers